High School Musical 2
by Lollipop456
Summary: Sharpay plots against Troy & Gabriella...Can Ryan step in and save the day? Chapter 1 is up!
1. Morning At The Evans

DEDICATION: This fanfic is dedicated to LUCAS GRABEEL! Thousands xo's!

Chapter 1

17-year-old Ryan Evans slept late in bed, his alarm clock suddenly rang out with "Consider Yourself" from OLIVER! Ryan yawned & turned his clock off, he dragged his feet into the bathroom & began to slowly (but surely) brush his teeth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A femine scream arose from behind Ryan, there stood his older sister Sharpay screaming on the top of her lungs. "What did I do?" Ryan asked. "You're wearing...boxers!" Sharpay said frantically. Ryan rolled his eyes & wettened his comb; Sharpay watched on in horror. "I am trying to get dressed!" Ryan shouted. Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh & left the bathroom.

30 minutes later...

Ryan & Sharpay paraded down the halls of East High School, Sharpay smiled wickedly and checked the school's bullentin board. "No try-out list...Looks like we have the leads again, baby brother" Sharpay said proudly. "Hey guys!" Troy Bolton greeted the two school snobs. "Hi, how's the team this year?" Ryan asked. "Forget the small talk...are you and Montez trying out for Phantom?" Sharpay asked impatiently. Troy got a sly smile & continued down the hall. Ryan got a little smirk, Sharpay looked very dissapointed in her brother, his grin faded. Shapray stomped down the hall, while as Ryan just slowly walked behind her. They arrived at the auditorium, to be surprised by Gabriella & Troy singing & dancing onstage. Sharpay stormed out of the auditorium, Ryan chased after her; she tried to get away, but the little princess threw a fit to get free. "Why won't give them a chance? They are pretty good." Ryan defended Troy & Gabriella. "My naive brother...If they get the leads AGAIN, then we will no longer be The Best of The Rest...we will be The Worst of The Worst! Ryan...We have to make sure that those two DO NOT go on stage, opening night" Sharpay explained. She had a wicked grin on her face, Ryan, however, was afraid of what would happen to his friends.


	2. Plan A

Chapter 2

Sharpay & Ryan sat nervously in the auditorium, Sharpay was nervous for herself whereas Ryan was worried for Gab & Troy. Mrs. Darbus stepped onto the stage, Kelsi slid in behind her...She gave a little wave to Gabriella, she smiled & waved back. "Pupils of Eastern High...I am pleased to announce the callbacks for the sping music-al! The Phantom Of The Opera...Now, the role of The Phantom will be played by Peter Depollo...And the roles of Raoul & Christine have been rewarded to Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez!" Everyone applauded the stars of the play, even Ryan gave a little pucker. Sharpay hit the floor..literally! Ryan stepped over the unconcious Sharpay then congraluated Gabriella & Troy. "I guess congrats are in order..." Ryan said quietly, he gave Troy a simple & firm handshake then gently pecked Gabriella's hand. "What's up with barbie, today?" Troy laughed. Ryan looked down on Sharpay & smiled coyly. "She's fine. Her smelling salts are in my emergency stage kit." Ryan joked. The three laughed & left the auditorium together, arms wrapped around each other. Sharpay stumbled to her feet, her long strains of blond hair covered her face...she grumbled as she fixed her hair & clothes. The three continued down the hall laughing at Sharpay's fainting spell, Ryan wasn't laughing as much as Troy & Gabbie. "What's up?" Troy finally snapped Ryan back to reality "Huh? Oh, nothing...I was just...distracted." Ryan said quietly, he glanced behind and could see Sharpay standing at the audiotorium with her arms crossed & with no smile on her face. Actually, that was normal in the case of Miss Sharpay Evans...but something was different about this frown, it looked like Saurman from "Lord Of The Rings." She was angry! Ryan, Troy & Gabriella reached the caftreteria, and sat down together; Ryan was making sure that Sharpay was not in sight...she wasn't. "Hey Ryan, can you offer us any advice about being onstage during a HUGE musical?" Gabriella asked eagerly. Before Ryan could answer, he spotted his sister at the buffet reaching for a piece of chocolate pie; she lifted it up & began to aim for the group. "Hit the deck!" Ryan shouted. The gang ducked their heads, and managed to dodge the choclately dessert; they slowly lifted back up; Troy & Gabriella gave Ryan a strange look, he just nervously laughed & shrugged his shoulders. Ryan got up from the table & went to find Sharpay, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked in the gym, in the lockers, heck, even in the storage closet...nothing! He sighed heavily & fled the schoolgrounds, there he found Sharpay filing her nails whislt sitting on the steps. "What in the name of the great Charles Dickens, was that!" Ryan asked detetmindelly. "It was just plan A, Ryan. Now, I have to move to Plan B" Sharpay said eviliy. Ryan raised an eyebrow & crossed his arms, "What's Plan B, Sharpay?" Ryan asked. Sharpay said nothing and walked away, Ryan silently thought to himself:

_"If this is plan A, then Plan B could kill them"_

Ryan knew it was time to bring down his sister from her throne, only if he could find out what she was planning...


End file.
